


secrets that you keep

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Бэкхён как агент знает, что Минсок – это чистая опасность. Бэкхён как человек всё равно хочет то, что он предлагает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forever thanks to my beta AndreaRoshon. sometimes she has to go through so much trouble because of me. ♡♡

Бэкхён иногда просто ненавидит свою работу.

Наушник _постоянно_ вываливается, воротник слишком тугой, а Чунмён хронически тараторит, когда волнуется, – что, _ладно_ , вполне объяснимо, – но Бэкхён и Чондэ _профессионалы_ , они этим занимаются уже _много лет_. И Чунмён всегда был этому свидетелем.

Ну, может быть, у них есть какие-то слабые места, – идеальных агентов не существует, – но Бэкхён и Чондэ вместе – довольно, чёрт возьми, хорошая команда, если кого-то интересует его мнение; у Чунмёна нет причин трещать со скоростью света.

– Сухо, – выдавливает Бэкхён сквозь зубы, не переставая очаровательно улыбаться. Чонин всегда шутит, что он должен стать чревовещателем, когда уйдёт из шпионажа. – Успокойся.

– Я… – Он легко представляет, как Чунмён качает головой. – Прости. – На фоне раздаётся громкое насмешливое фырканье Чонина. – Цель приближается слева.

Бэкхён оборачивается кругом, притворяясь, что наслаждается видом, и краем глаза замечает его. Ким Минсок, больше известный как _Сюмин_ , двадцать семь лет, один из богатейших людей Сеула. Он генеральный директор информационной брокерской компании, что означает бизнес, сконцентрированный на этом прославленном хакинге, граничащем с беззаконием. И Бэкхён должен найти микрочип с информацией, нужной их заказчику, где-то у Минсока на теле, – но он недостаточно близко, чтобы начать искать.

Пока.

– Приближаюсь к цели, – говорит Бэкхён, подходя к бару. Минсок всё ещё с У Ифанем и слишком далеко от Бэкхёна, чтобы разглядеть подробнее; они должны заключать сделку по поводу этого микрочипа, но, похоже, она проходит не очень гладко.

– Какая задница, – комментирует Чондэ, когда Бэкхён боком, чтобы протиснуться между стульев, проходит мимо его столика.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Бэкхён, заказывая «текилу санрайз». – Сам отрастил.

– _Ребята_ , – раздражённо вздыхает Чунмён, и Бэкхён прячет смешок за бокалом.

– Внимание, – встревает голос Чонина, и на фоне слышно клацанье клавиш. – Похоже, всё заканчивается.

Прямо над головами Минсока и Ифаня расположена камера безопасности. Она чуть покачивается, когда Бэкхён обращает на неё внимание. Бэкхён приравнивает это движение к тому, что Чонин трясёт задом.

– Хорошо, – бормочет Бэкхён. – Через пять минут подойду.

Пяти минут, как понял Бэкхён после многих лет работы в своей сфере, достаточно, чтобы Минсок остыл после неудачной сделки и заказал себе ещё один напиток. Их также достаточно, чтобы Бэкхён начал поглядывать на Минсока – и нарочно ловить его взгляд – чтобы понять, движется ли дело туда, куда он хочет. Судя по тому, что Минсок никогда не отводит взгляд – да.

Он отворачивается, притворяясь, что стесняется, и поправляет чокер над воротником. Обычно он предпочитает галстуки, но чокер подчёркивает его длинную шею и подведённые глаза. Заставляет его выглядеть более голодным, сказал Сехун, разглаживая его воротник, – что бы _это_ ни значило.

– Инициирую контакт, – бормочет Бэкхён, всё ещё спиной к тяжёлому взгляду Минсока, и напоказ распрямляет плечи, как будто собираясь с духом.

– Будь осторожен, – говорит Чондэ, хотя он всего в нескольких метрах, ест _филе миньон_. Но они достаточно опытны, чтобы понимать, что это значит; Бэкхён не может отвечать на комментарии, он сам по себе.

– Привет, – начинает Бэкхён, прислоняясь к барной стойке. – Тяжёлый день?

Минсок смотрит на него и хмыкает, ничего не подтверждая. Вблизи он намного красивее, думает Бэкхён. Его кошачьи глаза накрашены тенями и густо подведены; идеальные брови и высокие скулы.

– Что такое? – дразнит он, опираясь подбородком на ладонь. Его голос выше, чем Бэкхён ожидал, но не отталкивающий. – Зажигалки нет?

Бэкхён напоказ медленно похлопывает себя, проводя руками по груди. Чондэ в наушнике смеётся.

– Похоже, оставил дома, – говорит он без единого намёка на стыд. Минсок просто хмыкает снова.

– Сюмин, – представляется он, протягивая руку, как западный человек; конечно, бизнесмен ведь. – Но ты можешь звать меня _хёном_.

У Минсока острый язык, но внешность и того острее – идеальный костюм и безупречные линии подводки. Он не тот, кому мог бы понравиться стеснительный выпускник, легко думает Бэкхён.

– Бэкхён, – отвечает он, не называя фамилию, чтобы соответствовать тому, как представил себя Минсок, и чтобы защитить свою личность. Минсок крепко пожимает его руку.

(К Бэкхёну не цепляется ни один позывной. Сколько бы они не перепробовали, он всегда забывает и не отзывается на них. В конце концов Чунмён плюнул на весь этот замысел.)

– У тебя красивые руки, Бэкхён-щщи, – легко замечает Минсок, притягивая руку Бэкхёна ближе к себе, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее. Бэкхён улыбается в ответ на комплимент своей фирменной милой улыбкой. Так легко. – Они наверняка… довольно _ловкие_.

– О, у меня очень _искусные пальцы_ , – шутит Бэкхён, и Чондэ _фыркает_ ему в ухо, а Чунмён и Чонин стонут. Минсок только посмеивается. – И можно просто Бэкхён.

– Так мило, – говорит Минсок и целует костяшки Бэкхёна. Чёрт, он не был к этому готов и в самом деле немного краснеет. – Тогда приятно познакомиться, Бэкхён.

– Чёрт возьми, – впечатлённо отмечает Чондэ. – Да он просто мастер.

Бэкхён смущённо улыбается, чтобы сдержать свою реплику: _«Не твои руки он тут целует»._ Бэкхён был готов на всё ради своей работы – как обычно – но Минсок вблизи намного красивее, и Бэкхён немного…

– Как насчёт ещё по одной? – предлагает Минсок, отпуская руку Бэкхёна, _наконец-то_. Бэкхён не уверен, как долго он смог бы оставаться собранным, пусть это и его работа. Чёрт, именно поэтому Чунмён постоянно волнуется? – Виски со льдом, – говорит Минсок бармену и поворачивается обратно к Бэкхёну. – Расскажи о себе, Бэкхён.

И Бэкхён рассказывает; точнее, отредактированную версию, укутанную полуправдами. Самые лучшие истории – те, что вытекают из правды. Вырос в Пусане. Правда. Взбирается по карьерной лестнице в SME. Ложь. Ему очень, _очень_ интересно самому взглянуть на пентхаус Минсока – и сейчас Бэкхён уже не уверен, к какой категории это относится.

Минсок потрясающий, уверенный в себе, но стеснительный там, где нужно и раскрывает карты с профессионализмом опытного игрока. Бэкхён как агент впечатлён; Бэкхён как человек немного очарован.

Блять.

Чем дольше это продолжается, тем неуютнее становится Бэкхёну, потому что Минсок… Прекрасен. Правда, очень, очень хорош; он милый, весёлый, добрый и делает Бэкхёну комплименты, и Бэкхёну приходится напоминать себе не терять лица. Он на работе, в конце-то концов, а не для личного удовольствия.

Алкоголь, очевидно, тоже не помогает. (Он, конечно, не настолько пьян, но _всё равно._ )

– Всё в порядке, Бэк? – спрашивает Чондэ. Искренность проскальзывает через его отточенный профессионализм, и, _чёрт возьми_ , это явно не то, что Бэкхёну сейчас нужно. В его животе всё ещё этот херов _камень_ , который взрывается бабочками от одного голоса Чондэ в те редкие моменты, когда Бэкхён слишком сильно ослабляет контроль. Он разрывается между собой, застрявшим в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте с небольшой _влюблённостью_ ; собой, который постоянно повторяет: _«Соберись, это работа»_ , и собой, который _очень_ сосредоточен на руке Минсока, поднимающейся по внутренней стороне его бедра.

Бэкхён незаметно постукивает по столешнице, чтобы донести до Чондэ, что всё в порядке, и его облегчённый вздох помогает Бэкхёну успокоиться тоже. Они всегда работают по двое, потому что так проще, когда что-то отклоняется от плана, потому что ещё одна пара глаз вдобавок к электронным глазам Чонина не помешает, и потому, что это просто _безопаснее_ – но иногда у этого есть и недостатки.

Как сейчас, например. Чондэ – такая же часть Бэкхёновой жизни, как его собственные руки, но проблема в том, что он видит все хорошие и плохие моменты в его работе, и Бэкхён не понимает, как это изменило отношения между ними. Что Чондэ чувствует по поводу всех тех людей, которых Бэкхён впускает в свою кровать? Ему всегда хотелось узнать, но никогда не хватало смелости спросить.

Тем временем Бэкхён смеётся над чем-то, что говорит Минсок, и сглатывает комок в горле.

– Слушай, – неожиданно говорит Минсок, проводя рукой по шву пошитых на заказ брюк Бэкхёна и наклоняясь ближе. Бэкхён не отталкивает его. – Давай сразу перейдём к делу.

Бэкхён приподнимает брови в ответ на это, пытаясь передать _игривость_ , но потом Минсок говорит:

– Почему бы нам не пропустить ту часть, где ты притворяешься, что ты не ищешь микрочип, и перейдём к той части, где ты меня «соблазняешь»?

Минсок показывает пальцами кавычки, и что-то в животе Бэкхёна обрывается, когда Чондэ матерится в его ухо.

– Бэкхён, – предупреждает Чунмён, но Бэкхён заглушает его слова.

– Кто сказал, что я хочу только микрочип? – отзывается Бэкхён, не уверенный, говорит ли это агент Бэкхён или немного жадный до прикосновений человек Бэкхён. Серебряная серьга Минсока поблёскивает, и его взгляд заостряется, темнеет, задерживается на губах Бэкхёна, когда тот облизывает их.

– Миссия под угрозой, – шипит Чунмён в наушнике. – _Отступай_.

– В _этом_ случае, – отвечает Минсок, двигаясь рукой самую малость выше, – ты можешь обыскивать меня сколько угодно. Не обещаю, что ты что-нибудь найдёшь, но хочу посмотреть, как работают твои милые руки.

Бэкхён резко втягивает воздух, искренне _размышляя_ над предложением и ненавидя себя за это. Чунмён тараторит в его ухо, говоря ему убираться оттуда, но Минсок очень, _очень_ ясно дал ему понять, чего хочет, блеф это или нет. Бэкхёну же приказали пробраться в пентхаус, в конце-то концов.

– Ты можешь даже позвать своего друга, – жизнерадостно добавляет Минсок, убирая руку и улыбаясь. Бэкхён чувствует недостаток тепла. – Вон того милого за пятым столиком, который выглядит так, будто его продинамили.

От этих слов Чондэ давится и стучит себя по груди. Минсок хмыкает.

– Значит, ты всё-таки _слушаешь_ , – говорит он. Это не вопрос, и его глаза игриво блестят. – Я бы и координатора твоего пригласил, но он, наверное, далековато, а я не могу ждать.

Чунмён всё ещё безостановочно говорит в ухо Бэкхёна, и Чонин тоже присоединяется.

– Тихо, – говорит Бэкхён, и шум обрывается, потому что он говорит это _не Минсоку_. – Вы хотели, чтобы я пробрался в пентхаус. Я делаю свою работу.

В неровном вдохе Чунмёна собрались воедино беспокойство и злость.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду…

– Я тоже пойду, – говорит Чондэ, но Бэкхён слышит его позади, а не в наушнике. Похоже, он тоже решил отбросить всю эту идею _скрытности_. _Филе миньон_ трагично покинут на столе. – Я не отпущу тебя одного, Бэк. Это опасно.

– Чондэ… – Прилив тепла и чего-то _хуже_ расцветает в груди Бэкхёна, заставляет его голову кружиться от ребяческого восторга тем, как Чондэ смотрит на него. Он понимает, что не использовать имя _Чен_ – это дурацкая ошибка, но он слишком потрясён, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Минсок только смеётся, слезая со стула, и говорит: _«Чудесно»_. Просит бармена записать всё на его счёт.

– Пойдёмте, вы двое, – взмахивает рукой он, проводя карточкой по экрану у лифта, чтобы получить доступ на скрытый этаж. – Время работать.

– Стойте, – говорит Чунмён в наушник. – Не идите туда, или…

Двери лифта закрываются, и связь обрывается. Радиомолчание.

 

 

 

Поездка в лифте в пентхаус… самое малое ирреальная. Не неловкая, потому что Минсок рассеянно напевает себе под нос, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, но… напряжённая. По нескольким причинам.

Бэкхён нервничает. Так как им обрезали связь, ему кажется, будто он слепым и глухим идёт в логово ко льву. Он убирает наушник в карман, не уверенный, чего хочет. Это главная причина, почему Бэкхён должен был проникнуть в пентхаус – потому что он неприкосновенен.

Он также, однако, нервничает, потому что всё ещё странно возбуждён игривыми предложениями Минсока и, как будто это недостаточно плохо, его душит уверенное, успокаивающее присутствие Чондэ, молча сжимающего его руку. Бэкхён не знает, что произойдёт, когда они доберутся до последнего этажа – он вполне уверен, что Минсок не собирается его убивать, он не знаменит жестокостью, так что они в безопасности. По крайней мере, физически.

Также он всё ещё не против секса. Бэкхён уже давно не занимался сексом _в своё удовольствие_ , и одна мысль об этом удовлетворяет больше, чем весь тот секс, который у него был по работе.

Проблема в том, что Минсок пригласил _Чондэ_ , и Бэкхён не хочет прикасаться к нему – буквально и в переносном смысле.

(Последнее по эмоциональным причинам, первое – потому что он не уверен, что, однажды позволив себе прикоснуться к Чондэ _так_ , он сможет остановиться.)

– Разувайтесь, – говорит Минсок, когда они входят в огромный пентхаус: белые потолки, полированные деревянные полы и весь Сеул на обозрении из окон, занимающих целые стены. Здесь нет ни единой пылинки, и мысль о Минсоке, ежедневно наводящем уборку – потому что Бэкхён наверняка знает, что никто больше не поднимается на этот этаж, он читал это в файле – веселит больше, чем должна.

Очевидно, Чондэ тоже об этом думает, потому что растерянно поджимает губы, когда разувается.

– Пожалуйста, ищите чип, если хотите, – небрежно добавляет Минсок, наливая воду в стакан на кухне в углу. – Только ставьте всё, что вы берёте, на место.

Чондэ обменивается взглядом с Бэкхёном, и тот пожимает плечами.

Бэкхён знает, как должен выглядеть чип, потому что провёл кучу времени с Чунмёном, инструктировавшим его, и сам просматривал файлы, но не похоже, что он _здесь_. В форме восьмигранника, не больше десятивоновой монеты, его должно быть легко заметно, если ты знаешь, что искать, особенно учитывая, что пентхаусе Минсока нет почти ничего, а Бэкхён научен замечать мельчайшие детали. Тем не менее, он ничего не находит.

Он качает головой и ставит лампу туда, откуда взял.

– У меня ничего, – говорит он Чондэ, который раздражённо мычит в ответ, что должно означать _«так же»_. Напротив – в пентхаусе не то, чтобы чётко разграничены стены, просто одно широкое пространство, разделённое на отдельные секции – Минсок улыбается.

– Я же сказал, что вы ничего не найдёте, – легко говорит он, обводя пальцем край стакана. Капля конденсации стекает вниз. – Я не врал тебе, Бэкхён. Или тебе, Чондэ.

То, как он говорит _«Бэкхён»_ заставляет Бэкхёна подумать, почему же он не решил использовать фальшивое имя. Он непроизвольно дрожит. Чондэ замечает движение, и его взгляд становится внимательнее, как бы спрашивая. Бэкхён его игнорирует.

– Ты не мог его никому отдать, – бормочет Чондэ, внимательно глядя на Минсока. – Ты ни с кем не встретился.

Минсок только легко смеётся, и цепочка на ухе покачивается.

– Ты наблюдал за мной? Я польщён. – В его улыбке игривость граничит с _голодом_. Что-то такое же изголодавшееся поднимается в животе Бэкхёна. – Но всё ещё есть место, где вы не проверили.

Выпрямляясь, Минсок раскидывает руки в стороны, и его тело напоминает форму буквы Т. Глаза Чондэ расширяются, и он неуверенно оглядывается на Бэкхёна – чтобы получить такой же неуверенный взгляд в ответ. Бэкхён облизывает губы.

– Ради работы, – бормочет он и шагает вперёд, сжимая кулаки и сглатывая.

К счастью, Минсок удивительно покорен, пока Бэкхён и Чондэ скрупулёзно похлопывают по его телу, проверяя каждую складку, каждый карман и укромный уголок.  Никто не делает никаких пошлых комментариев – _слава богу_ – но атмосфера всё тяжелеет, когда они проводят руками вдоль неожиданно натренированного тела Минсока.

Минсок покорно и медленно открывает рот, и красивые розовые губы формируют «о», когда Бэкхён ощупывает воротник. Это вообще не помогает.

– Ох. – Чондэ моргает. – Мне кажется, рейтинг только что перестал быть детским.

Бэкхён проводит языком по губам, и что-то в глазах Минсока радостно подпрыгивает. Глубоко вздыхая, чтобы подготовиться, Бэкхён засовывает пальцы внутрь, ощупывая нёбо в поиске какого-нибудь имплантата.

Ничего. Бэкхён убирает руки. (К счастью, Минсок не стал… _посасывать_ или что-то в этом роде; Бэкхён не уверен, что смог бы сосредоточиться, если бы такое произошло.)

– Закончили? – спрашивает Минсок. Бэкхён с Чондэ обмениваются взглядами и осторожно кивают. – Хорошо. – Он улыбается, искренне, мило, и Бэкхён понимает, что он немного в жопе. – Вы сделали то, что от вас хотел ваш координатор, вы провалились. Теперь вы свободны.

Минсок берёт руку каждого из них в свои ладони и ведёт к кровати. Бэкхён едва ли не спотыкается, Чондэ всё ещё в сомнении.

Минсок садится на кровать, опираясь на руки, и рассматривает Бэкхёна и Чондэ, наклонив голову.

– Если вы не хотите этого делать, то уходите, – просто говорит он, больше обращаясь к Чондэ, чем к Бэкхёну, думает Бэкхён. – Так же, если вы чувствуете, что вас что-то обязывает это сделать, то уходите. Это не ради работы, не ради чипа, это только ради вас. – Выражение его лица серьёзно, вся игривость испарилась. – Ничего больше не имеет значения, кроме того, что вы хотите. Как люди, а не как агенты. Понятно?

Бэкхён неуверенно кивает, и Чондэ бормочет:

– Ага.

Минсок искренне и облегчённо улыбается.

– Хорошо. – Он в самом деле такой чертовски красивый, думает Бэкхён, такой эфемерной красоты. – Всё, касающееся вашей работы, исчезает сейчас. Потому что сейчас мы, как _люди_ , будем веселиться.

Бэкхён чувствует, что за все семь лет работы в агентстве он ни разу не _веселился_.

– Я остаюсь, – непреклонно говорит он Чондэ, кусая губу. – Я заслужил отдых, – шутит он немного неуверенно, хриплым голосом. – Но я пойму, если ты… – _хочешь уйти, не хочешь меня, чувствуешь себя неуютно._ Есть целый набор фраз, чтобы закончить его предложение, но вместо этого Бэкхён решает замолчать.

– Нет, – возражает Чондэ, ловя взгляд Бэкхёна. – Нет. Я абсолютно точно также это хочу.

Бэкхён вообще не понимает, какие выводы делать из _этого_.

– Прекрасно, – говорит Минсок, улыбаясь. – Вы, ребята, довольно близки, да?

– Мы вместе присоединились к агентству. – Это показатель того, как _сильно_ Чондэ этого хочет, если он отбрасывает профессионализм, предоставляя настолько личную информацию. Или, скорее, «настолько» в их понимании. – И с тех пор партнёры.

– Ого, – говорит Минсок и смешно моргает, поднимая брови. – И вы никогда… – Он делает широкий жест рукой. – Даже ни разу?

Бэкхён сглатывает и легко смеётся.

– Это сложно, – говорит он. Или, по крайней мере, он думает, что это так. Они с Чондэ никогда не говорили об их… отношениях. О прикосновениях, которые длятся слишком долго; о взглядах, когда один думает, что другой не замечает; о том, что всё это _значит_ ; что они _хотят_ , чтобы это значило.

– Я чувствую себя третьим лишним, – признаётся Минсок, смущённо потирая затылок, и Бэкхён качает головой.

– Не надо, – просто настаивает он, бросая на Чондэ косой взгляд. – В этом участвуем мы трое. – Он облизывает губы. – Мы хотим… _этого_ , помнишь?

– Чёрт возьми, – выдыхает Минсок, неверяще качая головой. – Я знал, что у меня проблемы, как только увидел вас. Вперёд.

Минсок протягивает руку, притягивая Бэкхёна ближе, и он слишком рад поддаться, прижимаясь к губам Минсока и вздыхая в поцелуй. Бэкхён просто чувствует себя _правильно_ , почему-то, и осознаёт, что это потому, что он ждал этого весь вечер. Он стонет, когда Минсок отбрасывает всякую стеснительность и посасывает его язык.

– Блять, – выдыхает Чондэ, и Бэкхён _слышит_ , как он сглатывает.

– Не стесняйся, будь как дома, – шутит он. Он уже тяжело дышит и полностью отлепляется от Минсока, чтобы взять лицо Чондэ в руки, утягивая его ближе к кровати.

– Бэк, – говорит Чондэ, сжимая руку Бэкхёна в своей, глядя ему в глаза. Бэкхён знает, что это значит, знает, что им о _многом_ придётся потом поговорить, но сейчас они – просто они сами. И сегодня они делают только то, что сами хотят, без оглядки на последствия.

Бэкхён дёргает его на себя, падая на кровать, и Чондэ с его отточенными рефлексами упирается руками по обе стороны от головы Бэкхёна, а не валится на него. Пару секунд они просто лежат так, и Чондэ смотрит на него сверху глазами, наполненными множеством эмоций, и в конце концов Бэкхён поддаётся тому, чего больше всего хотел уже кучу лет.

Если целоваться с Минсоком казалось _правильно_ , то Бэкхён даже не знает, откуда начать описывать то, как идеально губы Чондэ скользят по его. Он улыбается в губы Чондэ, не в силах сдержаться. Чондэ пользуется возможностью, проникая языком в рот Бэкхёна, и он стонет, чувствуя, что у него уже вполне нормально стоит от одного только _поцелуя_. Шестнадцатилетний Бэкхён был бы разочарован.

– Чёрт, – выдыхает Минсок позади них, и Бэкхён открывает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. В этом взгляде он видит молчаливое заверение, что Минсок по-прежнему в этом участвует, и Чондэ присоединяется к Бэкхёну, переплетая их языки и издавая хлюпающие звуки, не отводя взгляда от Минсока. _Да_ , между ним и Чондэ что-то большее, но они бы _вообще_ никогда не зашли так далеко без Минсока. Бэкхён не врал, когда сказал, что это – о них троих.

К тому же, идея о том, чтобы делиться Чондэ, зная, что это больше относится к сексу, чем к эмоциональным последствиям, почему-то делает всё легче. Бэкхён бы не хотел, чтобы Минсок ушёл, даже если бы был такой вариант, и он уверен, что Чондэ думает так же.

– Вы меня убиваете, – выдаёт Минсок, чуть громче шёпота, краснея, и снимает пиджак, расслабляя галстук, трогая себя через штаны и довольно вздыхая.

Бэкхён стонет от одного только вида.

– Чёрт, – замечает Минсок, глядя на пах Бэкхёна, и легко смеётся. – У тебя уже встал, а?

Шестнадцатилетний Бэкхён был бы разочарован, да, но также наверняка был бы до смешного горд тем, что у него двадцатипятилетнего будет секс с двумя самыми горячими мужчинами, которых он когда-либо видел. Один-один.

Бэкхён подтверждающе стонет.

От этого взгляд Чондэ заостряется, и он отстраняется от губ Бэкхёна, чтобы спуститься вниз по шее, стягивая его пиджак и расстёгивая рубашку, кусая кожу у основания шеи. Он оставляет чокер на шее, и Бэкхён с нежностью закатывает глаза. Херов извращенец.

Все возможные возмущения, однако, прекращаются, когда Чондэ касается Бэкхёна через брюки, Бэкхён запрокидывает голову и стонет, запуская пальцы в волосы Чондэ.

– Йеп, – говорит Чондэ на английском, с чпокающей «п». У него припухшие влажные губы, а глаза весело мерцают. – Явно встал.

Минсок хмыкает, внимательно наблюдая, как Чондэ покусывает шею Бэкхёна, и говорит:

– И как вам хочется этим заняться?

Чондэ не прикасается к Бэкхёну снова, и хотя Бэкхён готов расплакаться, он подавляет это, концентрируясь на ощущении губ Чондэ на ключице и пытаясь успокоиться. Он точно не хочет, чтобы ночь закончилась даже до начала, хотя он  и восстанавливается… довольно быстро. (Побочный эффект от работы.)

– Мне всё равно, – выдыхает Бэкхён, запрокидывая голову ещё сильнее, чтобы дать Чондэ больше доступа. – Просто… – Чондэ обхватывает губами сосок, грубо прикусывая. – _Блять_.

Минсок посмеивается, и его лицо сразу же оживляется от улыбки. У Бэкхёна сбивается дыхание.

– Что насчёт тебя, Чондэ? – спрашивает Минсок.

Чондэ отстраняется – Бэкхён сглатывает от недостатка прикосновений – и внимательно смотрит на Бэкхёна, спускаясь взглядом к его губам.

– Отсоси мне, – говорит он Бэкхёну, и тот дрожит от резкости его слов. – Ты и твоя дурацкая оральная фиксация, – бормочет он, облизывая губы. – Я всегда…

– _Пожалуйста_ , – выдыхает Бэкхён и закрывает глаза. Чёрт, он так сильно этого хочет, так хочет увидеть лицо Чондэ, когда будет заглатывать его член, хочет почувствовать, как он будет растягивать его губы, касаться глотки, переполнять все чувства… Бэкхён дрожит.

– Такой нетерпеливый, – хихикает Минсок, и Бэкхён подаётся вперёд.

– А ты? – спрашивает он, успокаивая дыхание. – Что ты хочешь?

Минсок моргает, будто забыл про себя, и его взгляд медленно спускается по телу Бэкхёна, оставляя за собой мурашки.

– Можно сделать тебе римминг? – наконец спрашивает он, ловя взгляд Бэкхёна, и они с Чондэ оба стонут.

– Блять, – выдыхает Бэкхён. – Блять, да. Пожалуйста. _Боже_.

В глазах Минсока пляшет смех.

– Великолепно, – говорит он и целует Бэкхёна почти целомудренно. Он благодарит его непонятно за что – Бэкхёну кажется, что ему в этой ситуации повезло больше всех: член Чондэ у него во рту _и_ язык Минсока в нём? Шестнадцатилетний Бэкхён бы _убил_ за такое.

– Я тебе говорил, что у тебя шикарная задница, – бормочет Чондэ, стягивая брюки Бэкхёна.

Они быстро избавляются от оставшейся одежды – которой слишком много – и Минсок какое-то время хмурится, глядя на огромную кровать, прежде чем говорит, как им устроиться. Только Бэкхён не подчиняется сразу, потому что отвлекается на разглядывание Чондэ и Минсока.

Минсок _охуенен_ : загорелое, стройное, подтянутое тело контрастирует с юным лицом, но _идеально_ отражает его сдержанную силу. Рот Бэкхёна наполняется слюной.

А Чондэ… ну, не то чтобы он не видел Чондэ без рубашки тысячи раз, особенно во время спаррингов, но сейчас, когда Бэкхёну не надо обращать внимание на стыд из-за того, что он разглядывает своего друга – сейчас гораздо лучше. Он не такой спортивный, как Минсок, но всё равно прекрасно сложен, гибкий и компактный.

Его член – это, однако, новое зрелище, и он не _огромный_ , конечно, но его нельзя назвать маленьким, и он кажется довольно толстым. Бэкхён скоро начнёт пускать слюни.

– Ну же, – подбадривает его Минсок и аккуратно меняет их положение. Чондэ лежит на кровати, опираясь на локти и раздвинув ноги, Бэкхён вытягивается напротив его члена, дразняще дыша на него и подняв свою задницу вверх, а Минсок за его спиной, терпеливо ждёт, когда Бэкхён устроится поудобнее. На поиск удобной позиции, в которой он не устанет, занимает какое-то время, но в конце концов Бэкхён устраивается, поджимая колени чуть ближе и кладя ладони на ляжки Чондэ.

– Я готов, – наконец говорит он, и Минсок и Чондэ кивают.

Бэкхён не думает, что _на самом деле_ мог бы быть готов к тому, что следует за этим.

Он покорно берёт член Чондэ в рот, и стон Чондэ заставляет застонать и его. Он глядит на просветлённое лицо Чондэ, когда он запрокидывает голову и тянет Бэкхёна за волосы. Отсутствие рвотного рефлекса было необходимым условием для работы, но Бэкхёну это никогда не казалось таким полезным, как сейчас. Он без единого сомнения вбирает член Чондэ целиком, втягивая щёки.

Чондэ был прав: у Бэкхёна и правда оральная фиксация. Он обводит языком головку, и вес члена на его языке – это _так_ охуенно.

Бэкхён так захвачен удовольствием Чондэ, что совсем забывает, что должен вроде как и сам получать удовольствие, когда что-то влажное и тёплое скользит по его спине.

Блять. Бэкхён едва не падает от этого и стонет – отчего стонет Чондэ. Язык Минсока двигается медленно, дразня, и если бы рот Бэкхёна не был слишком занят, он уверен, что издавал бы очень, _очень_ требовательные звуки.

Но до жалоб дело не доходит, когда Минсок наконец-то толкается языком в него, и _ебать_. Это так _пошло_ , думает Бэкхён: эти хлюпающие звуки, которые издаёт Минсок; то, как он впивается ногтями в ляжки Бэкхёна, раздвигая его ягодицы; то, как Бэкхён начинает отсасывать Чондэ так же жадно, как Минсок лижет _его_.

И с этого момента всё становится только хуже, потому что Минсок, облизывающий вокруг его отверстия прежде, чем снова толкнуться внутрь, снова и снова, заставляет его отвлекаться от Чондэ, и минет становится менее аккуратным. Не хуже, но Бэкхён просто _спешит_ , потому что не в силах контролировать ритм, и понимает, что Чондэ тоже чувствует разницу, когда его руки в волосах Бэкхёна сжимаются сильнее.

– Блять, – выдыхает Чондэ и так сильно тянет за пряди, что Бэкхён стонет: его стимулируют с обеих сторон. Чондэ не отводит взгляда от губ Бэкхёна, растягивающихся вокруг него. – Блять, Бэкхён, я сейчас…

– Кончай, – говорит ему Минсок, и Бэкхён дрожит, чувствуя его дыхание на коже. Нос Минсока прижимается к его пояснице. – Тебя ничего не останавливает.

Бэкхён согласно мычит, поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Чондэ, и этого оказывается достаточно. Чондэ стонет, изливаясь в рот Бэкхёна, и тот жадно глотает, не переставая сосать.

– Блять, – изрекает Чондэ, падая на локти, когда Бэкхён выпускает его член изо рта, разрывая ниточку слюны, тянущуюся от его губ. У Чондэ огромные зрачки и покрасневшие щёки, грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается. Бэкхён целует его, заставляя почувствовать собственный вкус на его языке, толкаясь в его рот, грязно, влажно и _горячо_.

Позади Минсок стонет, и Бэкхён слишком чётко ощущает его возбуждение, его член течёт, хотя его не трогали.  Не то, чтобы у Бэкхёна дела были лучше – он чувствует, что смазка размазалась по животу, когда он склонялся над Чондэ.

Бэкхён чувствует себя неудобно из-за того, что Минсок вообще не получает удовольствия, но он знает, как это исправить.

– Хочешь трахнуть меня? – спрашивает он. Его голос хрипит после того, как член Чондэ побывал в его глотке, и Минсок с Чондэ стонут – то ли от его слов, то ли от одного только _звука_ его голоса, Бэкхён не знает.

– Если ты не возражаешь, – сипло выдавливает Минсок, и Бэкхён легко смеётся, обхватывая лицо Минсока и успокаивающе целуя его. Он такой удивительно милый, это очаровательно.

– Я же предложил, да? – Минсок так даже красивее – серьга поблёскивает в полумраке, а глаза невозможно тёмные от похоти, губы влажные от того, что он делал с Бэкхёном, и _боже_ … Бэкхён дрожит. – Ну же. Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Он выделяет «хочу», и Минсок молча кивает и тяжело сглатывает. Приятно видеть, что он уже не такой собранный и выглядит так же потрёпанно, как Бэкхён себя чувствует. Минсок большую часть времени был как бы над ними, и его беспрекословное подчинение просьбе Бэкхёна заставляет _что-то_ в его груди потяжелеть. Сейчас они втроём все на одном поле. (Или скорее, учитывая, что Бэкхён только что сделал Чондэ лучший минет _на свете_ , тот на скамейке запасных.)

Минсок достаёт бог весть откуда бутылочку смазки и покрывает ею одну руку, другой толкая Бэкхёна назад. Тот закидывает ноги Минсоку на плечи, оставляя свой зад… в лёгком доступе.

– Всё хорошо? – спрашивает Минсок, задерживаясь пальцами у входа Бэкхёна, и он торопливо, слишком жадно кивает.

Минсок медленно, аккуратно подготавливает его, раздвигая внутри него пальцы, и Бэкхён собирается съязвить, что там уже побывал Минсоков язык, и он сможет выдержать ещё один палец, но Чондэ обрывает его поцелуем.

Это неловкий поцелуй вверх ногами. Бэкхён расположен почти вертикально: ноги в воздухе, практически поднимается на локтях. Чондэ неудобно склоняется над ним, чтобы прижаться губами, и нос Бэкхёна щекочет его подбородок. Это всё равно приятно, трогательно, так, как Бэкхён ещё не готов об этом думать, и это действительно мешает ему сказать что-нибудь несомненно дурацкое. Так что.

– Я готов, – выдыхает он в губы Чондэ, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы взглянуть на Минсока. – Трахни меня уже.

Чондэ и Минсок оба дрожат от этого, и Бэкхён не может сдержать улыбки. Минсок немного меняет их положение, нависая над Бэкхёном, и его пресс потрясающе близко, так что Бэкхён проводит по нему ногтями, обхватывая другой рукой шею Минсока.

– Готов? – тихо спрашивает Минсок, раскатывая презерватив по своему члену, и Бэкхён кивает.

Он тут же выгибает спину, пытаясь заставить Минсока _поспешить_. Он толкается так же медленно и аккуратно, и Бэкхён оценивает заботу – это очень трогательно – но он всё равно немного мазохист, так что он бы не возражал против чего-то _большего_.

– Давай же, – шипит он, сжимаясь вокруг Минсока, чтобы подкрепить свои слова. Постель шелестит, когда Чондэ откидывается назад, ещё не возбуждённый – хотя Бэкхён думает, что так продлится недолго – освобождая больше места, пока он просто наслаждается видом. Минсок стонет и устанавливает ритм, приятно толкаясь внутрь, заполняя Бэкхёна.

Это хорошо, но недостаточно, так что Бэкхён начинает двигать бёдрами, чтобы немного ускорить происходящее, приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь Минсоку найти то самое место, и…

– А!

И Минсок жадно облизывает губы, вбиваясь туда жёстче, и рука Бэкхёна вокруг его шеи напрягается, ногти впиваются в кожу на лопатках Минсока. Когда Бэкхёну кажется, что он мог бы так кончить – не прикоснувшись к себе – Минсок чуть замедляется, меняет угол, уже не толкаясь в простату Бэкхёна так сильно, и двигается в неторопливом ритме. Бэкхён разочарованно стонет.

– Боже, вы такие горячие, – выдаёт Чондэ, дрожа, и Бэкхён краем глаза замечает, как он дрочит себе. Чёрт, это было _быстро_ , при таком положении дел они могут продолжать всю ночь. Бэкхён закрывает глаза и стонет. Он начинает понимать, что секс втроём требует много работы, слишком легко можно о ком-то позабыть, и тот напоминает о себе, когда ты концентрируешься на всего двух оргазмах вместо трёх.

Но, опять же, идея о продолжении на всю ночь звучит не так уж и плохо.

– Бэкхён очень красивый, – соглашается Минсок, и честности его слов достаточно, чтобы заставить Бэкхёна покраснеть и спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи Минсока, засасывая кожу. – Я не понимаю, как у вас получилось так долго тихо вздыхать друг о друге. Я захотел его, как только увидел.

Минсок с придыханием смеётся, и Бэкхён снова сжимается вокруг него в качестве мести за лесть, которую он сейчас не может вынести из-за смущения. Минсок всё ещё смеётся, когда стонет.

– Я так долго его хотел, – продолжает Чондэ низким голосом. Бэкхён рад, что не видит Чондэ, повёрнутый к Минсоку. Он не уверен, что смог бы сейчас это вынести. – Я трахал себя своими пальцами каждую ночь, представляя, что это его.

И как ещё Бэкхён должен был на это ответить, кроме как застонать, громко и пошло, в шею Минсока. Мысль о Чондэ, который ночью дрочит себе, представляя, что это делает _Бэкхён_ – боже, да даже мысль, что Бэкхён сам делает это прямо _сейчас_ , опасно приближает его к разрядке, хотя Минсок нарочно не касается его члена и простаты.

Минсок прерывисто выдыхает, реагируя на это так же сильно, как и Бэкхён, и Чондэ говорит:

– Но мои руки не такие красивые, как у Бэкхёна.

Они оба одновременно вздрагивают от этого, и Чондэ смеётся своим отвратительным дурацким смехом, из-за которого Бэкхён его уже сто лет дразнит. (Он втайне находит его очаровательным, но это просто побочный эффект _Чондэ_.)

– Не могу поверить, что вам обоим нравятся грязные разговоры, – отмечает он, и Бэкхён бормочет ему заткнуться. Минсок немного ускоряется, теряя контроль над собой, поворачивается, чтобы снова найти простату Бэкхёна, и его возмущение обрывается, когда он блаженно вздыхает. – Воистину брак, заключённый на небесах.

– Не думай, что я забыл про – _а-ах_ – чокер, Чондэ. – Бэкхён неловко изгибает шею, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Чондэ, пока Минсок вбивается в него. Он облизывает губы, делая представление из того, как насаживается на член Минсока. – Пет-плей – _м-м-м_ – серьёзно?

– Блять, заткнись, – беззлобно отвечает Чондэ, и его рука на члене сбивается. Бэкхён усмехается. – Одному богу известно, как много у _тебя_ противных фантазий.

– В точку, – отвечает Бэкхён, смеясь вместе с Минсоком. Смех переходит в стон, потому что _простата_. Он ловит взгляд Чондэ и ухмыляется. – Гав.

– Иди нахер, – огрызается Чондэ и оставляет свой член, пододвигаясь ближе с вытянутой рукой. Он уже готов ко второму раунду. Бэкхён впечатлён. Может, им стоит поменяться работами.

Минсок молчит, неровно дыша, наверняка сосредоточен на своём члене в заднице Бэкхёна, но он, похоже, знает, что хочет сделать Чондэ, и передвигается, чтобы тому хватило места нагнуться и без труда обхватить член Бэкхёна.

Ну и как долго Бэкхён должен протянуть, когда Минсок стимулирует его простату, а Чондэ ему отдрачивает? Он кончает, повторяя вперемешку имена Минсока и Чондэ, размазывая между ними сперму – по прессу Минсока и руке Чондэ. Они помогают ему выжать из себя всё.

Когда всё заканчивается, Бэкхён абсолютно в ничто и падает на кровать с довольным вздохом. Он слишком опустошён, чтобы насладиться ещё возбуждённым Минсоком и его контролем над ними.

Вздыхая, Минсок выбрасывает презерватив, который всё равно чуть не порвался от трения, и Чондэ подаётся к нему, говоря:

– Я помогу, – и жадно целуя.

Бэкхён понимает, чем хорошо простое наблюдение, хотя его член слишком утомлён, чтобы заинтересоваться происходящим. Вид того, как Чондэ и Минсок целуются, удовлетворяет в другом смысле. Бэкхён наслаждается их мастерством, и Минсок счастливо вздыхает в поцелуй, обхватывая затылок Чондэ.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я тебя трахну? – вежливо спрашивает Чондэ и тянется к смазке. Минсок радостно кивает, не в силах дождаться разрядки. Бэкхён стонет, хотя его член и не двигается.

– _А…_ Чондэ, – выдаёт Минсок, выгибая спину, когда Чондэ проталкивает следующий палец. – _Здесь_. – Он начинается толкаться бёдрами, насаживаясь на руку Чондэ, и Бэкхён прикусывает свою руку, чтобы не издавать звуков. – Я готов. Давай уже.

– Вы оба такие нетерпеливые, – мурлычет Чондэ и отклоняется назад, направляя Минсока так, чтобы он сел на его член, _оседал_ его. Пресвятое блядство, Бэкхён не знает, кому завидует больше, потому что его заводят оба.

И – о боже, у него опять встал. Бэкхён дрожит, спускаясь ладонью ниже, бесстыдно обхватывая свой член.

Чондэ встречается с ним взглядом через плечо Минсока, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, и Минсок стонет, потому что Чондэ, очевидно, задевает простату, и в отместку насаживается глубже. Они намного быстрее, чем с Бэкхёном, грубее, жаднее – Минсок гораздо больше сконцентрирован на разрядке, чем на наслаждении процессом, а Чондэ один раз уже кончил, так что наверняка тоже настроен завершить этот раунд. Но Чондэ всё ещё смотрит на Бэкхёна, Бэкхён отдрачивает себе в ритм с его толчками, и Минсок оглядывается через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что он смотрит, а потом наклоняется и проталкивает язык в рот Чондэ.

И этого достаточно для Бэкхёна, потому что он _снова_ кончает, забрызгивая руку, и Минсок с нетерпением следует его примеру – он даже не _прикоснулся_ к себе, _боже_ – и Чондэ не сильно отстаёт. Они с Минсоком двигаются сквозь оргазм, неразборчиво повторяя имена друг друга.

– Ну, – тупо говорит Бэкхён, когда они веером падают на кровать – какая она огромная, честное слово – тяжело дыша. Его рука липкая, как и всё его тело, но он не сильно возражает.

– Это было… – Чондэ обрывает сам себя, смеясь, и Бэкхён с Минсоком присоединяются, чередуя смех с тяжёлыми вздохами.

– Рад, что вы повеселились, – честно говорит Минсок, улыбаясь, и Бэкхён не знает, как поблагодарить его словами, поэтому просто целует, мягко и нежно. Сегодняшняя ночь оказалась всем тем, что хотел Бэкхён, и даже _больше_ – ему кажется, что Минсок понимает, негромко мыча.

– Я слишком устал для ещё одного захода, – говорит Чондэ, зевая, и Бэкхён смеётся в губы Минсока и отстраняется.

– Я могу наконец-то его снять? – спрашивает он, указывая на чокер. Чондэ закатывает глаза, а Минсок посмеивается.

Чондэ, должно быть, так же завораживает смех Минсока, как и Бэкхёна, потому что он тоже наклоняется к нему. Минсок издаёт очаровательный удивлённый писк, когда Чондэ жадно его целует, тоже говоря спасибо. В конце-то концов, их родители не воспитали их неблагодарными.

Чондэ довольно хмыкает, устраиваясь головой на коленях Минсока, и он смеётся.

– Мяу, – говорит он, запуская пальцы в волосы Чондэ, и тот просто стонет в руки.

– Оба идите нахер, – бормочет Чондэ в свои ладони, Бэкхён присоединяется к Минсоку и смеётся.

– Одновременно? Чондэ, я боюсь, хер у тебя только один. – Минсок от этого фыркает, и Бэкхён ухмыляется. – И я думал, что ты устал для ещё одного захода.

– О _боже_ , – возмущается Чондэ, глядя на Бэкхёна со всей той угрозой, на какую способен человек, кончивший дважды за последний час. – Минсок-хён должен мне приплачивать за то, что я имею дело с тобой. Не могу поверить, что ты мне нравишься.

Бэкхён ничего не может поделать с тем, как его лицо светится от этих слов. Он улыбается, а его сердце сжимается в груди.

– Я тоже не могу поверить, что ты мне нравишься, если это тебя утешит.

Чондэ надувается.

– Нет.

Бэкхён фыркает и ударяет его по плечу.

Минсок, кажется, борется с собой и своими противоречиями, и Бэкхён быстро садится и успокаивающе его целует, гладя его по щеке так нежно, как может.

– Эй, – говорит он, приподнимая подбородок Минсока. – Ты мне тоже нравишься, хорошо?

Не так сильно, как ему нравится Чондэ – даже не рядом – но они с Чондэ уже бог весть сколько лет танцевали вокруг своих чувств, будучи партнёрами, и Бэкхён и не ожидает, что будет чувствовать те же чувства к им обоим после всего одной ночи. Тем не менее, его привязанность к Минсоку распространяется чуть дальше, чем простая нежность или влечение – особенно после этой ночи – так что интересно будет посмотреть, куда это всё заведёт.

– Мне тоже! – горячо встревает Чондэ и отпихивает Бэкхёна, чтобы тоже поцеловать Минсока, тот смеётся, падая на кровать. Что-то тёплое и липкое булькает в груди Бэкхёна от этого зрелища, и он смакует это чувство, позволяет ему спуститься в живот и _устроиться_.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, – смеётся Минсок, легко отталкивая Чондэ. Он краснеет, и это за пределами очарования. Бэкхён в _такой жопе_. По крайней мере, это соображение они с Чондэ делят на двоих. – Но не смейте засыпать, пока мы не уберёмся. – Минсок обводит рукой грязные простыни и высыхающую на их телах сперму. – Это отвратительно.

Бэкхён не очень хочет возражать, но это забавно, особенно учитывая состояние квартиры: Минсок такой чистюля. Бэкхён встречает взгляд Чондэ, и они обмениваются улыбками перед тем, как одновременно атаковать Минсока своими липкими телами. Минсок сдавленно возмущается между приступами хохота.

Да, думает Бэкхён, будет _очень_ интересно посмотреть, куда это всё заведёт.

 

 

 

– Что, блять, с вами случилось? – требовательно спрашивает Чунмён, когда они наконец-то вваливаются в штаб: в помятой одежде и с засосами повсюду. Чокер Бэкхёна _порвался_ , всё благодаря (нет) _чьим-то_ шаловливым ручкам. – Вы вообще в курсе, сколько вы там торчали? Мы так беспокоились… – Чунмён запинается, когда его взгляд фокусируется на шее Бэкхёна, и он выдаёт полное ужаса _«о боже»_. Он выглядит, как старушка в церкви, которая услышала, как подростки богохульствуют, и он бросает взгляд на шею Чондэ, такую же покусанную. – _Боже мой_.

– Славно, – говорит Сехун за его спиной, одобрительно поднимая свой пакет с соком. Бэкхён улыбается своей _наимилейшей_ улыбкой.

– Спасибо, – говорит он и берёт Чондэ под руку.

– Прости, что завалили миссию, босс, – добавляет Чондэ, неловко салютуя, и его губы изгибаются в кошачью улыбку.

Чунмён просто смотрит на них совершенно неверяще, а потом вздыхает, сжимая переносицу.

– Ничего страшного, – бормочет он, краснея. – Просто… заказчик всё равно отозвал заказ, так что… так что просто, пожалуйста, примите душ. – Он морщится. – Я рад, что вы хорошо провели время, – бормочет он так, будто хочет умереть.

Бэкхён улыбается и торопливо тянет Чондэ за собой вверх по лестнице. Сехун говорит что-то о _«юношеской любви»_ , противно хлюпая соком, и Чунмён напоминает ему, что из них всех _Сехун_ самый младший.

(В конце концов, они все уснули на огромной кровати – после душа, конечно. Минсок приготовил им утром завтрак и дал свой номер. Бэкхён и Чондэ оба с радостью его сохранили, а потом, _возможно_ , занялись умопомрачительным сексом ещё раз. Или два. Или три.)

(Когда Бэкхён заметил камень, инкрустированный в серьгу Минсока, пока они обнимались, – в форме восьмигранника, _серебряный_ – он просто рассмеялся. Минсок поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.)

Когда они доходят до душевых штаба, Чондэ толкает Бэкхёна к стене и нежно целует. Поцелуй наполнен определённого рода чувством, которое Бэкхён ещё не может осознать. Им всё ещё о многом нужно поговорить, провести много границ и разобраться во многих, многих беспорядочных вещах. Особенно потому, что он уверен: это… вот это, что у них с Минсоком, они с Чондэ оба хотят продолжить. Но сейчас, обвивая руками шею Чондэ и проводя языком по его губам, Бэкхён думает, что и так неплохо.

Бэкхён вздыхает. Иногда он просто обожает свою работу.


End file.
